Love Trial
by caah-s
Summary: Takao wasn't sure of how to find out if his feelings were returned by his best friend Midorima. But maybe after an accident in court and a couple of tests he will be able to decide what to do. (Takao's POV)
1. The Situation

**T****itle:** Love Trial  
**Pairing:** MidoTaka  
**Rating:** T (for now)  
**Summary: **Takao wasn't sure of how to find out if his feelings were returned by his best friend Midorima. But maybe after an accident in court and a couple of tests he will be able to decide what to do. (Takao's POV)

**A/N:** Hello guys! I can't believe I'm back on the tracks of writing, that's awesome! Anyway, it's been a while since I'm fangirling over this couple, I can't love them more than I already do. I'm thinking about making this story a little long (4 or 5 chapters), but with chapters slightly smaller then I usually write. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, this is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader to go along with me. Enjoy either way!

**Takao's POV**

Let's try breathing first (he should know it is very tiresome to drive this stupid bicycle every single day, picking and leaving him home) Take it easy Takao, it is just another day, a normal day, a school day, a training day, but why am I so nervous? Shin-chan, I'm sure you can be blamed for all of this and even more.

Here he comes, just greet him politely with a little hand wave, don't overreact. Yeah, that seems fine.

"Ohayou Shin-chan!" I said smiling and waving my hand frenetically.

"We are going to be late, let's go Takao."

"So cold Shin-chan! Did you know a simple 'good morning' can light up a person's day?" I stated in revolt.

"Tch, whatever."

Sighing like I didn't have any other reasonable choice we followed our path leading straight to school without adding another word to the conversation. Discussing with Midorima is almost the same as talking with an old man, but he is definitely not so cute or kind. Either way, he will never listen to a word you have to say and he thinks he is the only one that knows about absolutely everything out there. What a prideful guy, isn't he? Anyway, he can be proud of himself; I don't really care, or the smartest guy of the whole Japan, or even the most organized person I have ever met, or the best shooter I had the chance to know and still with all these qualities or not, call it what you think it is fair, he is the person I fell in love with.

That is correct! Me, the hawk guy, his partner, his best (and only) friend, Takao Kazunari has his heart, mind and body destined to one person and no one else. I can't even remember how long has it been since this happened. It was probably on our first day playing together, but not just any game, a real basketball game. I recall all of that so well. I admired him before, during our training days and other games that weren't so important. But there is something in the way he acts under strict pressure, talks, focus, asks for the ball, gets ready to make a shot, jumps to make a shot, tapes his hands so perfecly and secure, moves and more importantly, his way of being himself. It is impossible not to be mesmerized with such a person besides you. From that moment onwards I realized I wanted him fully.

At first it was incredibly hard to cope with my own feelings near my partner. However, between the lines we became such good friends that I caught me personally thinking about a simple crush. No, there is no way this could be true, otherwise my heart wouldn't skip a beat everytime I see him on court and outside of it, or even pass him the ball in the heat of the game. I can't deny it. The problem is that he doesn't seem to notice my efforts. Shin-chan is so dense, he would never notice somehing so foolish like this. It's hard to have a platonic love, especially if he is your best friend.

Somwhow I was awake from my thoughts.

"Takao, if you are not coming I'm leaving you behind." He said seriously.

"Shin-chan! Were you waiting for me!? You know, you could be more like this once in a while." Grinning cheaply I told back.

"Shut up, baka." I could see him turning around and heading towards class.

"You are a troublemaker Shin-chan..." I spoke quietly, almost as a whisper.

At least for now the day started like any other. Classes were as boring as always and to end it well we had a surprise math test. It was pretty obvious that the guy sit in front of me said he knew that was going to happen thanks to Oha Aha. I forgot to mention he is a sick person, capable of betting the tracks of his own life based on a horoscope. I'm glad his lucky item isn't a bird's cage like last week, that wasn't cool at all.

After our period was over we headed to the gym. Winter Cup was getting closer each day, so we had to give our best to get out of it with a few victories and maybe a throphie in hands. That would be awesome.

Coach sorted us in teams, making easier for him the task of looking our personal skills and deciding if we were in need of some extra lessons. Midorima and I were in different teams and as the games went through the players were being sent home, resulting in an environment with only our playmates. I can't say the game was easy, in fact, it was tricky. I wasn't able to keep up with Midorima's rhythm if I weren't beside him. For my luck, Miyaji passed me the ball and practically begged me to take over and run like it was the last thing I had to do on my period of living. Receiving it axiously I turned around to set off. Yet, I wasn't expecting a Midorima wall right in front of me.

The result? Well...I hit him so hard we managed to fall backwards on the ground with a loud 'thud'. That wasn't all though, we found ourselves in a quite peculiar position. I was on top of him with the ball standing next to us and despite or high difference my face was very close to his. Nose to nose, chin to chin and lips to lips. I was kissing Shin-chan! When I finally understood what was going on it was too late. I wanted to push him away, but at the same time I wanted him even closer. The heat of the moment hit me and I got away from his chest, straddling him and turning my face sideways, away from his gaze. Gathering enough courage to turn and see his face I found a scene I wasn't expecting.

"Eeeeeh!?" I must have gasped loudly enough for him to hear, because his face turned in my direction, making my answers correct.

It seems like my dear friend was blushing madly and he was doing his best to make it stop, even though it was useless. His cheeks were lit in such a tone of pink that I couldn't think of another word to describe it. He was looking cute. See, I believe he is not a man you would call cute. Of course he had his flashes of kindness, but that was barely suitable to be an act of politeness and not cuteness. To make it worse, there was something in his movements to hide it that reinforced my previous thoughts.

The whistle buzzed and our brief time of interaction ended like a fairytale without a happy ending. We got up without saying a word and went to our lockers, take a shower and go home after this amusing day.

"Good night Shin-chan! Same time tomorrow~" I tried to sound as normal as possible and what I got was an odd answer.

"Yeah...see you Takao." He stared his feet while talking.

Without further conversation I went home to rest. My parents were out of town for the week and I had the house all to myself, marvelous. As I lay in bed with only my boxers on, trying to get some sleep I caught my thoughts turned to him. It has been a long time since I spared a bit of my time to think about my relationship with Shin-chan. Long ago I decided to give up this love since I assumed my feelings were never going to be accepted by that guy. Look at him, all tall and glorious, why would he fall in love with a silly person like me? No way, right?

Yet, I noticed something in those eyes today. Something in those actions showed me otherwise. Maybe in a tiny little parallel world, with another kind of people and another kind of Midorima, he would develop a romantic pleasure within my company. It was an interesting mystery, his whole person was actually. I could never tell what he was thinking to say or planning to do next.

Things are going to be different now. I want to know, I have the right to know, I must know if he fells the same way I do. I recognize a blush from embarrassment and one from shyness over someone you love.

"You wait for me Shin-chan. There is no way you can escape from me now." I was confident before reaching for my pillow and driving off to sleep.

**A/N: **It's me again! I must say I'm very excited to write this and I have a chapter two almost ready! I just wanted to wait a little bit and see how people are going to react. Midorima...just give up on Takao's sexyness already, damn. If it's not too much, please like and review! It's very important to me.


	2. Hugging

**T****itle:** Love Trial  
**Pairing:** MidoTaka  
**Rating:** T (for now)  
**Summary: **Takao wasn't sure of how to find out if his feelings were returned by his best friend Midorima. But maybe after an accident in court and a couple of tests he will be able to decide what to do. (Takao's POV)

The following morning I woke up with a strange feeling, but a good one. I stayed up almost all night thinking of a manner to decifre Shin-chan's heart and its content. So I took the first step and decided to put him through some extravagant tests and day by day analyze his actions, movements, appearance and even his tone of voice.

I'll keep a track of him until I resolve if it's safe or not to confess. And if everything goes wrong I could simply take advantage of the situation like the one it happened yesterday. It wasn't an easy task, I will gather all my forces to bring this "monster" out of my partner and when I finish it I may rest in peace, finally.

The best way to find out if a person likes you is by the basic act of hugging. And so, today, I will be the most clingy person Midorima has ever met (even more than Kuroko with Kagami or Kise with...well, everybody)

I left home early, excited to pick Shin-chan up and start my plan once for all.

"Shin-chaaan! I'm here~" I screamed out loud getting off of the bicycle.

"Don't be so loud in the morning, baka." He showed up at the front door, didn't look very happy to me.

As soon as I saw him I ran with all the impulse I could get and gave him a bear hug, the strongest I managed. At the same time I couldn't get that goofy smile out of my face aiming straight to his, so he could notice me.

"I'm so happy to see you Shin-chan! How was your horoscope today?" I tried to be as considerate as possible.

"...what do you think you are doing Takao?" He said annoyed.

"Can't I give a pleasant greeting to my best friend and partner?" I looked at him with puppy eyes, pleading for his compassion.

"Stop acting like a fool. We should go." He started to push me away and sit on the back of the bike.

"Don't be like this Shin-chan! I'm just trying to be friendly." I frowned.

"Too friendly to my own taste." He carried his chinchilla plush toy with him.

I'm not going to give up any time sooner my dear Midorima Shintarou. I will try a little bit harder next time and believe me, I know precisely how to do that.

"Shin-chaaaan!" I called him through the hallway.

He didn't even turn to look at me, just as I planned.

"Thud!" That was the accurate sound of me jumping on my friend's back, yes.

I could feel him grabbing my legs as an impulse, not letting me fall backwards and driving us both directly to the ground.

"What is going on with you today? You could have fallen, hit your head on this concrete floor and have a serious consequence. Don't be so stupid Takao, I know you are smarter than that." He turned his face sideways so that he could look at me, or at least try to, as he spoke those words harshly.

My first reacting was being embarrassed for doing such an act right now, but the moment I lifted my head to look in his eyes, I was lost. Those deep green iris showed an expression that you are not capable of seeing every day. It felt like he was worried about me, but a whole lot more then he usually does. I couldn't turn my head away from it. He had me under his hypnotizing spell, full of a gentleness that I didn't know he could let anyone see.

Once the effects were slipping away I noticed how tight were his arms and hands around my legs, gripping me with such a strange force, almost like it was preventing me to fall from a cliff. I could see his hands shaking from the adrenaline emerging through his whole body. Consequently, the same reaction I had yesterday was crawling slowly from the tip of my toes to the my head, making me blush.

I tried to hide my face in the crook of his neck, but it only made it worse. His smell came inside my nostrils and made me think about all the things I wanted to do or tell him truly. On the other hand, seems like with each second going by I was getting calmer and calmer, resting on him like a little baby while he was carrying me away from the hallway, heading to the yard.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked gently.

The only thing I could do was nod and wait for him to drop me on the grass. Even though it was winter time they knew how to make things shine and with a tone that remembered his hair. No one could see how bad I wanted to have those green locks between my fingers.

"I should be going. If you are not feeling well please don't force yourself and just go to the infirmary." I could notice the brightness reaching his cheeks.

"Thanks Shin-chan, you are the best." I gave him a true smile.

"I really am, huh?" I swear I heard him whisper as he left me there and went to the next class.

Well, at least the plan wasn't a complete failure. Now I have an idea about something that I didn't know before. But it is still not enough, I must keep going until my mind is clear, I can't stop now. Even with this little taste of sadness for what I did, my purpose was bigger and so my determination to do this.

It seems like the coach was in a good mood today. Since a storm was getting closer he thought it was best to send everyone home. The only thing left to do was to listen to Midorima's complaints.

"How can he do that when we are so close to the championship? He must be going crazy." He was bitter.

"Yeah, right." I got an idea.

"Hey Shin-chan, do you want to eat that place's red bean soup?" It was his favorite.

"Not really, I think it will be best if we head straight home." He hesitated a bit before answering.

"Oh, okay then." I sounded a little taken.

He must have noticed, because he tried to comfort me in some way.

"B-but we can go next week, if you want. Once the weather becomes a little better." He pushed his glasses up and looked away shyly.

"Shin-chan! I knew you weren't so cold-hearted." I grabbed his arm like a girl does with her lover and he blushed.

"Just...let's go." Letting go of my grasp he went ahead to the cart.

I was sighing again, but I had to keep up. It could be worse, right? At least I have him with me even after all the crazy things I put him through. And the best part is that he doesn't even complain about it, I guess.

When we arrived to his house I wished myself good luck and went for the final move of the day.

"Good night Shin-chan! Sleep well and...can I have a hug, please? I know it may sound stran-" I stopped talking as soon as I felt it.

His arms were pulling me to him by the waist, holding me close after he settled. His head dropped to my shoulder without any further explanation. I could feel him release a big sigh , probably from exhaustion, I don't know. Though the thing it moved me the most were his words ringing in my ear.

"Baka, don't ask for such silly things." He was definitely blushing, I just know it.

"They are not silly Shin-chan, it is just..." I stopped when I became aware of what I was almost saying.

"Just what?" Sounding curious, he asked.

That breath on my skin was surely not so good to my health.

"Nothing, just nothing." I let go of him before I took any further step I shouldn't. But I didn't forget to show him the best smile I managed.

"I should go, take care Shin-chan! Don't leave without me tomorrow!"

"Good night Takao." He said with a confused expression.

"I'm really sorry about that Shin-chan, but I just can't tell you yet." I told quietly to myself.

Now that I was finally home I could think about the things I found out today and maybe create another funny way to drive him crazy, for me, of course.

I can taste something different hidden behind those big transparent glasses of his. He can be kind, he revealed that today. His behavior was nothing like others I had the chance to presence. It felt like I was someone very dear to him.

My heart jumps from the thought that for the first time in so many years there is someone out there for me, willing to take a risk only to keep me safe and warm. I can't say I didn't like it, though in the end it was like receiving a scold from my mother when I was an innocent child. However, the worst part was that I just couldn't answer it back, I was paralyzed. My ears were open, my mind was working, my blood was pumping faster by each word full of affection I could comprehend. And they were being told to me, specially to me, only to me.

I'm starting to get a little jealous, over protective and maybe kind of possessive over Shin-chan lately. I couldn't handle the thought much longer so I threw my head on the pillow and closed my eyes tightly, trying to forget about the things going on.

"This is such a mess, if you could only see me now..." My voice was muffed.

But a subtle spirit of courage hit me and I lifted my head for a few encouragement words, with a big grin on my face, before heading to my personal dream land.

"This won't end here, I won't give up on you so easily Shin-chan. You shall see what I mean by that tomorrow."

**A/N: **Here we are again! First of all I would like to thank the people who liked/followed/reviewed the story. Every act of this makes me really happy. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first one and well well...are you anxious to see what Takao is going to do next? ***background screams***. Next week you will see! Keep reviewing/liking/following the story guys.


	3. Teasing

**T****itle:** Love Trial  
**Pairing:** MidoTaka  
**Rating:** T (for now)  
**Summary: **Takao wasn't sure of how to find out if his feelings were returned by his best friend Midorima. But maybe after an accident in court and a couple of tests he will be able to decide what to do. (Takao's POV)

I woke up from a terrible feeling from a monstruous dream. In it, Shin-chan was confessing his love for me with soft words, but they were far away; I couldn't see his face and I was barely listening to his words. There was only his voice there, deep and harsh, like always. It worked like a medicine for me, it was relaxing and it made me wish it wasn't just a silly dream. I don't even have to say I felt a slight blush creeping through me the moment I remembered everything, including the events happening lately.

One way or another, today is a new day and I know very well what that means. It is a new chance for me to win his heart once for all. I believed in the good vibrations I was receiving while I was still lying in the comfort of my own bed.

I quickly got up and dressed. As I looked from the window I managed to see the clouds showing their faces and blocking out the sun in every way possible. It was a pretty sight, but not very pleasant, I must admit.

"Maybe that storm is coming today, huh? I better hurry up." I said trying to find a little piece of blue sky to give me some kind of hope and courage to go through the day.

After our little scene in front of Midorima's house yesterday, things were a little bit awkward between us. Gladly, we still talked to each other, even though none of us had the guts to look back in to the other's eyes, afraid of what might happen next. Maybe it was better this way or we could end up blushing and making the situation worse.

Without saying too much we headed to school and I gathered my strength to start my brand new plan. I parked our bike and rushed to my partner's side, extending a hand for him. He looked at it with a confused expression and pushed his glasses up, like that was suppose to make him understand things better. Sometimes I thought that was his secret magic trick to be a smart ass.

"What is the meaning of this?" He finally asked.

"Shin-chan! Don't be so mean! I'm just trying to help you get down." I gave him a charming smirk.

"Stop this, everybody is looking." He looked at me briefly, moving his face sideways right after it.

"No, they are not. Come on, there is no one here, just us." I pushed my hand forward in a suggestive way, even closer to him.

He wasn't giving up so easily, right? I had to put him in a tougher position.

"If you don't rush I think we are going to be late, you know?" My last appeal has been sent.

It seemed to have worked, because even hesitating a little and making some sort of complaint I didn't hear, he took my hand. I never got over the feeling of his hands. They were obviously bigger than mine, but not so much. I could feel they were strong and perfectly molded, he could become a model of hands if he wanted to, no kidding. They emitted a certain amount of warmth that it was almost like I was sit close to a fireplace. The way his nails were polished, shinny and well taken care of. The impeccable white skin that covered his bones without any flaws, bruises or scars. They were simply perfect. And the chance to feel them against mine was unique and even better than I had imagined.

Even when he was standing next to me and out of the bike extension I kept his hands in mine with a tight grip until that caught his attention.

"Let go of my hand Takao." Our eyes didn't meet, like ever. Still, he couldn't hide that pretty tone of red from his cheeks.

"Not before I do something Shin-chan."

No further advices were needed here. I brought his hand close to my lips and carefully gave it a small peck, like a gentleman from the past centuries. I lifted my head to see his reaction and he was looking at me with those big green eyes, exposing all of the surprise being processed in his brain. I didn't expect it any less of that, of course. After he realized what just happened he quickly released his hand from my grasp and started to walk away.

"Have a nice day Shin-chan!" I screamed to get to his ears before he was out of range.

I forgot to mention one thing. It seems like my name has changed from Takao Kazunari to Takao _Teaser_ Kazunari instead. My goal is that I will lost the count of how many times I will see that pretty face blushing today. And I swear that I am going to give my best to see that head turning side to side, hiding his emotions and that fingers reaching for his glasses to do the famous push up. Midorima was so cute and I couldn't get enough of him.

As the classes started I kept up with my lousy and pretentious plan.

"Here Shin-chan." I turned my torso around from my chair to give him the paper.

"Thank you Takao." He lifted his head to look at me politely.

But I didn't let go of the exercises just yet, not before I give him a tiny wink. Sadly, he turned his face from me and I couldn't understand why. Only when I heard a voice next to me.

"Why are you taking so long Kazunari? Hurry up with these copies, I don't have all day." The teacher said annoyed.

Come on, just when I was about to make a move on him the professor decided to show his ugly face around and kill the mood completely, blocking my main objective. It is not the end, I will try again later, at a better time.

At lunch I had an opening and tried to send him a kiss while he headed to his seat right next to me. However, he had his gaze averted to something else on his tray, making my attempt fail once more. From far away I saw a girl blushing, thinking it was destined to her. I swear I was about to ask Shin-chan which collocation was Scorpio's in today on the horoscope, because I am almost sure it was last.

I was getting frustrated as the day passed by, since all my moves were being blocked by someone else or simply ignored by him. How can someone be so dense about all of this? Sometimes I like to think he is pretending to hide it all, but in the end he has his heart beating faster just like mine when he does anything related to me in some way.

The day was reaching its end and we were heading to the gym for our training. I was controlling myself from pulling all of my hair from my scalp and screaming the loudest I could from annoyance. It is not possible that everything I have been doing so far is going the wrong way. All day and I managed to get a single reaction, nothing else. That is not enough for a person like me.

At the locker room I chose to wear one of my smallest shorts and see what he was going to do about it. Still, all I got were stupid saying from the rest of the team. Damn it, I am running out of ideas here. My luck was definitely out by now and my desire was to cry very hard.

During the game I wasn't able to focus in other thing if not Shin-chan. I watched closely his every move, thinking of more stupid and silly ways to get to him. My mind was running like never before and so the ball every single time it crossed my way. I had lost the ability to pick it up and make splendid passes as I did until now. I pretended I wasn't listening to all of the shouts coming from the coach and directed to me. Somehow I knew they were there, on the back of my head. I was trying my best to block it so I wouldn't feel guilty over it later. The clock was ticking and I was about to explode from the stress I was feeling. Right before I did anything reckless, possibly leading to a later regret, I was taken off of the team.

"Sit there and clear you mind damn it! The championship is getting closer and I can't admit someone from this school showing me this foolish basketball. And I am sure yo can do better than that Kazunari. Just go to the shower and head home." Maybe 'Ma-boy' was right this time.

I went to the locker room with a towel covering my whole head. I didn't want to see their looks, his look, his disappointed eyes glaring me, it was too scary. I wouldn't handle seeing any other expression from him unless they were happiness or embarrassment. He is so dear to me, he is the reason I keep playing basketball the way I do. I need his daily support to live and not his punishment. I wouldn't forgive myself if I ended up ruining what we have right now. I was tired and depressed now, I wanted set free the tears I was holding up, I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch anything it comes in the way, I wanted him.

After a good and cold shower I packed my things and left the gym. Passing in front of the coach and the people playing without saying any other word, it wasn't needed. I knew they are looking at me, because the sound of the ball kicking on the ground wasn't audible anymore.

I was in so deep distraction that the rain which was pouring heavily passed by unnoticed to me. And I had forgotten my umbrella, as usual. Midorima is daily telling me to bring one and stop depending on him for everything. So silly, but I think I should take his advice. He won't be by my side forever, will he? I started to walk slowly, with my own pace, as if the moon was shinning brightly up in the sky, without any signs of clouds or water falling on the ground.

Suddenly I wasn't getting wet anymore and the sky was blocked by a black cover with metal strings attached on it. And at the same time my ears registered a sound of painting right behind me. As if someone was in a rush to reach me.

"You forgot your umbrella again, didn't you?" He said between small breaths.

It was him, it was Shin-chan. He came to save me, he came for me. I couldn't believe in his presence. I thought I was starting to go mad and start imagining people and things around me. Or maybe everything is just a dream and I am sleeping happily on my pretty sweet bed.

He put his hand on my shoulder to wake me up and bring me back to the reality once again. I was able to see the tape around his fingers.

"Did you ran all the way here?" I asked turning my body to face him at least, with my eyes full of tears dying to come out.

"Of course baka. I can't let you get sick when we are so close to the championship." He was afraid to give in and lock on our sights.

I quietly stood in front of him, under his big umbrella protecting us from the heavy pouring. I was so surprised by his actions that I forgot how to speak. He was here for me and even though I knew there were other things that influenced his decision to come, he was still here and that was all that mattered right now. Because deep inside his heart, he cares about me and maybe, just maybe, I have got my luck back on this instant and all of my efforts during the day turned in to a positive result.

"Let's go Takao. I will take you home this time."

We walked all the way side by side, brushing hands and arms occasionally, but both of us too afraid to act shameless and careless. Even with my typical characteristic and plans of being a teaser I can't become that person right now. Somehow the situation is different and I have no idea why. In place of that I got flustered and in deep fear of doing something wrong. I don't know where do all of this come from, it is not me, but at the same time it is. It is someone who has been hidden and waiting for the right opportunity to show up and revel itself. It was like a whole new personality.

I felt like a girl on her first date, being delivered home safe and sound by her dear boyfriend. I shook my head to wash away these kind of thoughts. What would he think of me if he knew that? Probably I would have lost the best friend I have ever had.

As we stopped by my doorstep the rain was calming down, but it wasn't completely gone yet. So that left us under his barrier once again.

"Thank you for all of this Shin-chan. And I am sorry I made you skip the rest of the training for my sake." I played with my hands and turned my eyes down.

"Tch, it is nothing. I didn't feel like playing today anyway." He pushed his glasses up and copied my movements.

We stood there waiting for one of us to say good bye and leave, but in the end no one did it. I didn't want him to go just yet and I think he thought the same too. As I spent my time getting closer and closer to him my feelings were overflowing. When he finally decided it was time to head to his house I stopped him and put both of my hands on his shoulders, holding him firmly on that same place, without any chance of escaping.

"What is wrong Takao? I should go before the rain gets worse again."

With one hand I trailed a path to his cheek, carefully and softly touching his skin like a porcelain doll. It was soft under my touch and I it felt amazing through my fingertips. His face had the traits of a true winner, of a strong, serious and tough guy. His features were perfect. The way his chin was pointed, made with the correct proportions, leaving it pure and clean from any harm. His cheek bones gave his face the format of the ones given to a Greek god. That same well shaped face I dreamed every night hoping it would be mine, praying it would be mine to kiss it tenderly forever, it was right here in front of me. Without any flaws or complaints, it felt like it was truly a dream.

With no more thoughts running through my mind I unconsciously put my other hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face towards mine, making our lips meet for good. His lips were as soft as I could remember from our last encounter and it made me curse myself for being so stupid and not doing this earlier. Since the moment our lips were connected I felt a shiver running through my whole body, it was such a new sensation to me. Never before I felt like this from a simple kiss. I closed my eyes with some kind of hope and I noticed he did the same. I wanted so much to run my tongue in between those lips and ask for permission to keep going, to grab his locks with my fingers and pull him closer, until we get and inside and indulge ourselves in our moment of passion.

With a flash of light in my head I decided it was better to break the kiss. After all, I don't even know if he feels the same way I do, do I? He didn't seem to complain about it or push me away, but even so. I wanted to be certain of it before doing any irreversible choice. But there was one thing I was sure of, I had to tell him how I felt, for once and for all. It is impossible to keep this weight hanging around my shoulder or holding my breath every time he comes around. I want to be with him more than anything and I want him to be mine.

It took me a second to look to his face and see the blush going strong on him, as it was probably on me too. I opened the door without saying any other word and closed it, leaning on it and breathing heavily. The kiss still lingered on my lips and I touched them carefully not to end it. I couldn't believe in what I have just done. I closed the door in his face. What is he going to think about me now? Why did I do this anyway? I must have been so nervous that I lost the control and the best solution for it was to run away, like I always do.

Not this time, I can't keep running, I must stop and face things like he would do it, but is too shy to admit it. I need to make this plan perfect. It will be the best confession you have ever received Shin-chan, I assure you of this. I will make this the most remarkable moment of your life.

"I will make sure you will never forget me Midorima Shintarou."

I ran upstairs and embraced my pillow like it was the most precious thing in the world to me. Today was an incredible day and I can't even imagine what it waits for me tomorrow. It is going to be a long day, so I better get some good rest. My energies need to be saved up, it is going to be a great day, my dear.

**A/N: **Oh my, that is what I call a chapter. I can't believe I wrote this much! Anyway, I'm sorry for being a little late with this, I'm so lazy and I didn't have the courage to post it until today, but it is finally here, so enjoy it! The end seemed a little rushed to me, but I hope you still liked it. I promise I'll make the last chapter the best one! (Maybe the rating will go up, who knows...hehe) ~ Please keep liking/reading/reviewing/following, it is very important to me the support I get from you guys! 3


End file.
